Love the way you lie
by Hitomi95
Summary: Secuela de Every breath you take .La muerte rondo sus vidas y luego de un verano lejos han decidido volver para cobrar la venganza que creen justa. Grande sera su sorpresa a ver que la persona que una vez le dijo:te amo,este totalmente cambiada. Aprenderán a vivir en un infierno lleno de mentiras pensando que todo se disculpa en nombre del amor.
1. Sean felices

**Hey , regrese . Espero que estén bien. Primero para que entiendas todo ese lió tienes que haber leído Every breath you take sino , no podrás entenderlo.**

**Segundo espero que disfruten del capitulo . Un beso.**

**- Kurt : Realmente ella es un genio malvado. Ahora comienza lo bueno.**

**- Fabiola de Santana : Yo también estuve en shock , pero nada. Ojala disfrutes de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Sean felices**

-Noticia de último minuto, se acaba de producir un atentado en el Instituto Mckinley . El hecho se produjo a las once y media aproximadamente. Nos informan que ha habido hasta el momento 10 muertos y 30 heridos, ampliaremos la noticia mas adelante.

Ante esta noticia se escucha caer platos chocando contra el piso

Rachel – pronuncia una singular mujer antes de salir de su vivienda y dirigirse hacia el hospital que estaría su única hija

Mientras tanto en una sala de urgencia se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes esperando que salieran los doctores con noticia de sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos aún seguían con la vestimenta que habían usado el día anterior. Tenían tanto la ropa como las manos manchadas de sangre, no entendían como una noche que tenía que acabar tranquila pudo terminar de aquella forma. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, el shock era mas grande que sus ganas de hablar. Fue uno de ellos que se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia una pequeña diva que se encontraba a fuera de la sala del quirófano esperando noticias de los doctores.

-¿La has visto? – le dijo el chico mientras se ponía atrás de ella

-No, no me dejan verla. Están operándolas – dijo con la voz quebrada y lanzándose a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

- Hey, tranquila Rach, son fuertes ¿sí? Vas a ver que van a estar bien – dijo intentando darles ánimos, en realidad todo tenían que estar con la fe en alto o al menos intentarlo.

Adentro del quirófano tres amigas de ellos se estaban debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, sin contar que algunos se encontraban en estado crítico. Solo habían sabido que Finn no había soportado las 24 horas y había fallecido ya hace 3 horas. En la recepción se hallaban los padres de él llenando todo lo necesario, Noah los observaba de donde se encontraba consolando a Rachel. Cada familia estaba peor que la otra, la situación hay era desbastadora. El velatorio seria en los próximos días, las clases habían sido suspendidas al igual que las Nacionales, Figgins se había pasado por la madrugada para saber las últimas noticias y avisar que levantarían un memorial por las personas caídas ese día, nadie opino ni contradijo la noticia.

-San, es fuerte – fue lo único que Noah y Rachel escucharon en toda la noche de Sebastián. Rachel sabía que él se sentía culpable por lo pasado, él pensaba que tenía que haber cuidado a su amiga, pero había estado tan ocupado coqueteando con Kurt que no había estado al momento del tiroteo. Si alguien estaba peor que Rachel ese era él.

Realmente pensar que alguien tiene la culpa es totalmente estúpido, habían estado en el momento inadecuado y ese era la única verdad. Las personas mueren a diario es verdad, pero cuando nos toca presenciar ese momento es difícil dirigirlo.

-Noah ¿puedes traerme un café? – le dijo la pequeña diva para solo obtener un sí de su amigo y se dirigiera para traer su pedido. En verdad no deseaba nada solamente quería estar sola un rato, no podía creer como en menos de un minuto haya tenido que ver tantos cuerpos encima de ella. Lo único que quería es verlas salir de ahí con una sonrisa y que le digan: Estamos aquí. No pedía mucho, no quería perderlas, no ahora. Había escuchado a los Fabray – Pierce discutir con las personas que atendían a las chicas por no dejarlos estar en la operación, pero le dijeron que no era recomendable. Solo los había visto al momento de llegar con las ambulancias y bajar de ellas, pero suponía que se encontrarían esperando igual que ellos respuestas. Ya llevaban como 10 horas adentro y aun no salían.

-Hija – pudo escuchar en voz baja

- Ma – al voltear pudo ver a su madre con los ojos hinchados - ¡Ma! – corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y poder por fin llorar en sus brazos .Como no lo había podido lograrlo desde que había pisado aquel sitio.

-¿Estás bien no? ¿no tienes ningún daño? ¿ya te revisaron? – Empezó a lanzarles preguntas mientras la abrazada – Estaba tan preocupada que inmediatamente escuche la noticia salí de la casa

-Ma, si estoy, vez estoy aquí – le dijo sonriéndole de lado – Pero ellas no están bien – expreso volteando su mirada hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente de ella-

-Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, sentí como que el mundo se me venía encima, me alegro tanto que no te haya sucedido nada

- Ellas me cuidaron – dijo antes de seguir mirando la puerta esta vez con los brazos de su madre.

Los padres de Finn habían observado toda la escena y estaban tranquilos, al menos no todos los padres pasarían por lo que ellos sentían. No le deseaban aquel dolor a nadie. No sería fácil, pero sabían que con ayuda de Kurt podrían superarlo.

La sala volvió a estar nuevamente en silencio, solo se escuchaba los pasos de las enfermeras entran y salir de ahí, algunos del grupo pararse para buscar algo de tomar y comer, a otros yendose para cambiarse y turnándose para quedarse. Los únicos que no se habían movido de ahí eran Rachel, Noah y Sebastián, los tres habían decidido quedarse hasta obtener noticias de sus amigos.

-Mi hija ¿dónde está mi hija? – se empezó a escuchar la voz de una mujer entre los pasillos, llegando agitada hacía donde estaban ellos, todos voltearon a verla. Estaba vestida con un traje simple, pero llamativo. Llevaba con ella una maleta de mano dando la sensación de haber tomado el primer avión que la trajera. Sin lugar a duda se trataba de Maritza Lopez, madre de Santana.

Maritza al ver a todos ahí decidió hundir su mirada con la su hermana que se encontraba con su hija, Sebastián se acercó hacia ella para explicarle la situación y decirle que él había dado la autorización para que operaran a Santana. Ella le dio las gracias y se quedó a su lado para esperar noticias de su hija sin despegar ningún minuto la mirada de ellas, quienes tampoco dejaban de obsérvala. No es el lugar para comenzar una discusión pensaban ambas.

-¡No tiene latidos! la estamos perdiendo ¡Aumenta a 100! – empezaron a gritar dentro de la sala de operaciones. Todos los que estaban ahí se levantaron de sus asientos, Mercedes, Tina y Kurt empezaron a llorar aferrándose a Sam, Mike y Blaine quienes no dejaban de abrazarlos. Los Fabray salieron de donde se encontraban para intentar entrar, pero no los dejaban tuvieron que llevárselos de ahí con tranquilizantes al igual que Maritza. De pronto un doctor salió con la cabeza cabizbaja y fue directo hacia sus colegas, ellos ya sabían de qué se trataba y fue el señor Fabray que rompió el silencio: ¿Ha muerto no?

El doctor solo afirmo con la cabeza para mirarlos a ambos, Leonor se soltó de los brazos de su esposo para tirarse al suelo y comenzar a llorar con él intentando no dejarla sola. Todos los presentes empezaron a llorar viendo la escena, una de las rubias había partido de este mundo para siempre, Rachel entre lágrimas solo se preguntaba: ¿Qué había pasado con las otras dos?

* * *

Una vez vimos esto en la clase de religión nos contaron que con una persona muere va directo al cielo y desde ahí cuida a las personas que ama, pero eso es mentira porque yo estoy aquí y de alguna manera no estoy en ningún sitio. No me ha recibido ningún San Pedro, ni me han preguntado si he sido una chica buena aunque en realidad no podía a verle dicho que sí porque sería una total mentira. Ha pasado una semana, una semana desde que me fui, he podido como varios han estado por aquí dando vueltas y hablándome lo malo es que no he podido responderles. Sé que llaman y lloran por mí. Mi hermana lo hace diario al igual que Santana, ambas no han podido superar lo sucedido. Ambas han decidido de un día para otro irse de aquí a Londres para olvidar todo lo que paso la otra noche. Yo, no recuerdo mucho, bueno en realidad luego que estábamos las cuatro ahí y comenzaran a gritar pensé en cuidar a Santana y salte encima de ella, pero ya era tarde una bala le había dado en su barriga, a mí me dio directo en el corazón y a mi hermana bueno solo fue un tema mas fácil de tratar. Ni siquiera sé porque se quedó tanto ahí con nosotras.

Pude ver en mi velorio a todos los del Glee club vestidos de negro cada uno con un aspecto peor, si hubiera podido hubiera llorado no por mi si no por ellos quería decirles que no estuvieran así que estaba bien, no tenían que llorar, pero es en que realidad no me siento como muerta si no como si estuviera dormida. Como si fuera un largo sueño. Mi madre había pedido todo signo de felicidad al igual que mi padre. Ellos tienen que saber que no ha sido culpa de nadie , que tienen que ser fuertes , quería abrazarlos y no podía , quería que solo entendieran que de alguna forma estaría ahí para ellos dándoles esa alegría que siempre tenía encima mío.

A veces veo a Finn, Artie y Ryder. Ellos estuvieron a mi lado observando mi funeral al igual que yo el de ellos. Al menos estaban felices, habían dado su vida para cuidar de otros y eso al menos les hacía pensar que volverían algún día para iniciar otra vida. Con Finn hable el otro día me dijo : Estaré por aquí cuidándolos , seré como su estrella. Me parece que al final había decidido hacer las cosas bien.

Después de mi funeral todos decidieron irse rápido , menos Santana , ella se quedó enfrente de mi tumba , saco varias flores amarillas ; siempre me había gustado el color amarillo ; con dulces , un montón de dulces. Santana no sabes cómo me hubiese encantado decirte que te escuche , cada palabra , cada frase , cada pausa , hemos tenido que esperar a esto , pero sé que no te dejaran caer . No estás sola Sany. Vi que tenías un collar con mi inicial y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo, sé que me habías elegido a mí, pero la vida eligió por las dos, harás lo correcto será difícil, pero por aquí dicen que después del largo camino serás feliz. Te vi irte con una sonrisa y un te amo, te vi con tu maleta yendo hacia el auto que te esperaba con tu madre dentro. Te vi suspirar antes de entrar, esperando verla para despierte, pero pensabas que estarías traicionándome. ¿Sabes? Me hubiese encantado que lo hicieras, no puedes traicionar a un muerto, San.

Con mi hermana paso algo similar ella fue directo a casa con mis padres para coger su maleta e irse también, sentía que estar mas ahí era una tortura andante, cada pasillo, cada cuarto le hacía recordar cuando vivíamos ahí de niñas. Mis padres le dijeron que no era necesario que se fuera, pero que la entendían. Necesitaba nuevos aires. Antes que se fuera al aeropuerto mi madre le pidió que le ayudara a ordenar las cosas de mi cuarto para poder donar varias de ellas. Escuche cuando les dijiste que deberían empezar por donar a mi gato, pero sé que al final decidiste llevártelo contigo. Él ya sabe que te tiene que cuidar. Nuestros padres rieron ante tu gesto de querer aferrarte al gato que tanto odiabas, papa pensó que mi colección de patos quería genial en su oficina; siempre le había mandado una indirecta de eso; él hablaba de cómo fue la primera vez que me conoció y me cargo, como sonrió cuando le dije papá por primera vez, como siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo reír, de nuestros momentos locos contigo y de cómo era estar ahora sin mí. Mamá la paso peor. Sé que no escucharon el momento en que les dije que no lloraran, pero las palabras de mi mama me destruyeron: ¿Cómo los padres siguen adelante tras la muerte de un hijo? – les dijo con la mirada agachada y mirándolos – Ya saben cuándo ven esas noticias. Yo las cambiaba porque era terrible pensar solo en eso. Yo solo me preguntaba ¿cómo... como cariño? ¿Cómo podían respirar? Y entonces pasaba esto que te despiertas y un por segundo, dios solo por un segundo logras olvidarlo. Y luego, oh lo recuerdas y es como verla entrar de nuevo al hospital bañada de sangre y era como si estuviera solo durmiendo y esperando que me acercara para contarle su cuento del patito feo para que despertara... todos los días es la misma sensación, todos los días es la misma imagen y el saber que nunca mas la volverá a ver bailando, sonriendo o alegrándonos a todos, es el peor vacío que un padre puede llevar a dentro porque entonces sabemos que debemos ser padres a pesar que quizás ya no podamos tener más hijos.

Quise abrazarla como ustedes lo hicieron, pero otra vez no pude. Por favor cuídala te pido cada vez que te veo a pasar a mi costado, ahora ella los necesita a ustedes, ahora estén unidos como una familia como nunca. Ahora necesitaran estar juntos, yo también los cuidare.

Me llamo Brittany S. Pierce, como Britney Spears. Tenía diecisiete años cuando me asesinaron, el 25 de Mayo del 2011.

Sonrían, yo estaré aquí con ustedes.

* * *

Dos y treinta de la tarde, una chica caminaba con la cabeza gacha y con uno lentes oscuros tratando de ocultar tras ellos una mirada de absoluta tristeza. Había decidido irse con su madre a Londres para poder despegarse de todo y olvidar.

Sobre todo olvidar.

- ¡San! – escucho una voz atrás de ella mientras se dirigía hacia la zona de embarque

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo al momento de voltear

- No te vayas – le respondió con la voz agitada

- No puedo seguir aquí – le dijo tomando con mas fuerza la maleta que sostenía y acelerando su caminar

- ¡No, sólo tú estas mal! – le grito mientras le impedía el paso

- Todos estamos mal, yo ne...necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar y poder seguir –

- ¿Regresaras? – pregunto con miedo en su voz

- Quizás, solo sigue adelante Rach.

No la siguió. No le insistió. Solo soltó su mano y vio cómo se iba. De alguna manera sabía que la estaba perdiendo, quizás para siempre.

Desde la esquina de la zona de embarque Maritza las observaba con una sonrisa, la idea de irse con su hija de viaje había resultado mejor de lo que pensó, ahora solo tenía que dedicarse a que con las pruebas falsas que había creado le hicieran pensar a Santana que los Berry habían provocado la muerte de la que era su mejor amiga.

-Definitivamente todo salió mejor de lo que había imaginado – pensó antes de coger la mano de su hija e irse con ella.


	2. Manipulaciones

Espero que disfruten :)

-Kurt : ¿Faberry? claro , pero solo como amistad. Esto sera Pezberry o Quinntana , aun no lo sè. Espero que te guste x3

* * *

**Capitulo II : Manipulaciones**

Cuando Rachel logró despertarse luego de una noche sintiendo los últimos signos del verano, pudo darse cuenta que se sentía una definida tristeza en el ambiente. La copiosa lluvia que había dado inicio salpicaba contra la ventana de su dormitorio mientras lograba ponerse un jean algo ajustado a sus caderas, con un polo de alguna banda de moda y unas zapatillas negras. Varios de sus amigos al igual que ella habían decido regresar ante del inicio de clases para no dejarse llevar por los tormentos del pasado. Algunos como Mike, Tina, Jake y Sebastián habían logrado superar un poco la pesadez de lo sucedido, pero otros no. Hoy todos tenían que regresar para dar mañana inicio al último año escolar para ellos. Aunque no lo quisiera sabría que Santana y Quinn regresarían, Sebastián había estado con ellas hace tres semanas y por lo poco o nada que le menciono regresaban para acabar su año escolar ahí con ellos.

En el camino hacia la cafetería se encontró con Mercedes, Tina y Kitty quienes comentaban de los últimos sucesos, mañana Figgins daría un espacio durante la bienvenida hacia el nuevo año escolar para la memoria de de Finn, Artie, Ryder y Brittany.

Muchos pensaron que sería una mala idea ya que aún seguían heridas abiertas, **pero** nada ganaban evitando la realidad por más tiempo.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas de la cafetería fueron directa hacia la mesa que había separado Blaine, Kurt, Sebastián, Noah y Jake quienes ya lucían inquietos por la celebración de mañana.

Todos empezaron a chismosear sobre eso dando sus puntos de vista y poniéndose de acuerdo que para muchos existía aun una espina.

-¿Con todos te refieren a Santana y Quinn? – pregunto Rachel con agresividad

-Querida sabes que ellas aun no lo superan – le recordó Kitty ante el viaje inesperado de ambas hacia tierras inglesas.

-Era su hermana – replico intentando darse ánimos

-Era la persona que amaba- contrataco lanzando su pequeña dosis de veneno diario.

-Eso aún lo dudo- bufo Rachel evitando la miranda de lastima de todos.

-Quizás cuando regrese vea todo de otra manera- Le dijo Kurt, dándole muestras de aliento, pensar en eso para ella era como vivir en una total mentira. Tenía intentando esos meses olvidarse totalmente de Santana, hasta había tenido un par de citar con un chico que había conocido: Jesse St james , pero no había resultado ,acabo por darle dos cachetadas y golpeando sus partes bajas cuando intento tocar más allá de su cadera. Gran perdida pensó ella esa noche.

- No lo creo, acéptalo Rachel, Santana se fue y te dejo botada aquí – dijo sonriendo y llamando la atención de todos ahí.

Cuando Rachel se levantó de su sitio y quiso replicar lo dicho por Kitty, todos soltaron lo que estaban comiendo para escuchar una voz fuerte decir: Yo nunca deje a nadie o ¿acaso tú y yo terminamos Rachel? – repuso Santana con una sonrisa en los labios acercándose hacia Rachel para darle un pequeño beso en los labios con una Quinn sonriente y sentándose en la mesa para ordenar algo para comer.

Claro que no – asistió ella – Ojala esto logre cerrar tu gran bocota – dijo logrando hacer salir furiosa a una Kitty de la cafetería con una Marley intentando pedir disculpas por la actitud hostil de su amiga.

Al ver esto Santana y Quinn solo soltaron una pequeña risa e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

**Flashback**

_**Londres**_

Jugueteaba con el dije que tenía colgado en su cuello mientras se encontraba acostada en su cama en una gran habitación con un pequeño piano en la esquina , una cómoda , varios posters de distintos cantantes y un hermoso mural lleno de fotografías de ella , Quinn y Brittany. Pensar en la muerte de esta última era todavía doloroso para ella , su madre le había dicho que lo mejor era que regresara a Londres para despejar su mente un poco , pero no lo había logrado ,al menos con Quinn habían intentado hacer una especie de terapia para poder ir borrando los recuerdos de esa fiesta.

-¿Puedo? – pregunto una Quinn tímida desde la puerta

-Sabes que si – afirmo San, haciendo gestos para que se echara con ella a su lado - ¿Ya te ha contado?

- Si – dijo dando un largo suspiro observando desde su lado el mural de fotografías solo de ellas- ¿Has quitado las fotos de Rachel?

- Están quemas en el tacho de allá- señalando hacia uno pequeño al costado del mural - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Era mi hermana, San. Pero no sé, es tan raro todo-

-Exacto Quinn, ¿Acaso quieres que su muerte quede olvidada? –

- No, pero Rachel no tiene la culpa

-¡Pero su madre sí! – replico Santana llena de furia hacia su amiga- Ella la mato, quería que esa bala fuera hacia mí, pero ...- intento aguantar sus lágrimas para mandarle una decisión a su amiga- ¿Estás conmigo o no?

- No puedo – dijo mientras se levantaba para pensar en todo aquello e intentar creer que hacia lo correcto.

-Bien, no te necesito. Parece que al final nunca te importo – soltó con odio evitando su mirada

-¡Era mi hermana! – volvió a repetir esta vez con fuerza y provocando que unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeran –

-¡La amaba! – le replico volteando a ver a Quinn bañada en lágrimas- No me pidas que no lo haga , porque no podre. No puedo ver a Rachel y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado . Lo siento Quinn, pero si tú no estás conmigo entonces hasta a un lado

-No puedo ayudarte a destruir a una persona que no tiene culpa de nada.

-Entonces no digas nada o tendré que hacerte a un lado

-¿Me estas amenazando Lopez?

-Tómalo como quieras Fabray

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño – dijo agarrándola del brazo fuertemente

Ante este gesto se logró escuchar como un cuerpo chocaba contra la cama. Santana no supo reaccionar de otra forma que tirándole una cachetada con todo el dolor que llevaba dentro a Quinn.

Al verla ahí sangrando un poco se arrepintió al instante para acercase hacia su amiga para ver cómo estaba como no era de esperarse Quinn le devolvió la cachetada logrando que esta vez ella sangrara. Al verse ambas a los ojos empezaron a tirarse y golpearse para botar todo el rencor, odio y dolor que tenían.

Desde el primer piso se escuchan muebles cayéndose, vidrios rompiéndose por eso Inessa; la ama de llaves de la familia Lopez; aviso rápidamente a la señora para que subiera y lograra separar a esas dos adolescentes llenas de rabia.

Maritza al entrar encontró todo una habitación destruía y a un par de chicas lastimadas llorando juntas mientras intentaban provocar a la otra.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué han hecho? – les dijo mientras revisaba a cada una

-De ti lo puedo esperar – señalando hacia su hija – pero tu Quinn, ¿Por qué ha sido todo esto?

-Quinn no me quiere ayudar, piensa que Rachel no tiene la culpa de nada

Quinn se puso blanca ante lo dicho por su amiga nunca pensó que le acusaría con su madre y menos sospechando de lo que podría ser capaz.

-¿Eso es verdad? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia ella – Santana anda con Inessa para que te cure eso y llame a alguien para que limpie esto

- Esta bien – dijo sin replicar abandonando la habitación para curarse todas las heridas que tenía encima

Maritza espero que su hija cerrara la puerta para poder hablar con Quinn tranquilamente

-¿Por qué no la quieres? – replico suavemente para no asustarla

-No creo que sea justo que alguien pague por los errores de otras personas – susurro agachando la mirada

-Mato a tu hermana, destruyo a la persona que te quiere como una hija y casi mata a mi hija

- Pero Rachel no lo hizo – replico defiendo a la que aun consideraba su amiga

-Es la única forma que Shelby pague o ¿no quieres vengar a tu hermana?

-Claro que si – expreso con sinceridad Quinn luego de un rato de silencio con la mente totalmente confundida

-No quiero que la maten, solo que la hagan sufrir hasta que Shelby allá pagado por todo lo que hizo

-También por lo tuyo ¿no? – le pregunto desafiante

-También por ti, Quinn. Has perdido una hermana y quizás a la que consideras a tu segunda madre. ¿Quieres perder a alguien más? – le dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a una Quinn sin salida.

-No sé como lo hare, pero cuidare a Santana como te lo prometí Britt- susurro antes de irse hacia su amiga para decirle que si la apoyaría.

Luego de ese día ambas empezaron a crear planes para acabar con Rachel, lo habían dominado: La desolación del Hobbit por pedido de Quinn. Sabía que si quería que amabas le creyeran tendría que cambiar totalmente en su forma de ser, principalmente en su forma de tratar a Rachel . Asimismo entendió la forma de actuar de Santana, su madre había creado en esos meses una máquina para exterminar no para razonar, Santana había tenido que sepultar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Rachel para poder tener la cabeza fría al momento de ir hundiéndola poco a poco, sabían que el talón de Aquiles de ella seria Santana así que decidieron usar ese amor para hacerla llegar a un pozo sin salida donde ambas serian victoriosas. Y aunque le incomodara mucho decirlo estar tanto tiempo con Santana había sacado a relucir algunos de sus sentimientos hacia ella, entendió que todo lo sucedido con Rachel solo fue sexual, pasar tanto tiempo en esa casa la ponía pensar que realmente la única forma de pagar el asesinato de Brittany era lastimándola.

A veces una manzana buena puede podrirse al estar rodeadas de tantas manzanas podridas – era la frase que la mantenía en la mente Quinn diariamente.

Después de que ambas regresaran de comprar los pasajes para el día siguiente ambas fueron hacia la habitación de Santana para ver que todo estuviera listo al estar ahí Santana le saco un sobre con una carta dirigida hacia ella donde se encontraba un anillo y una carta de su hermana, en la cual le decía lo mucho que le amaba, que cuidara de Quinn y que ese anillo se lo iba a entregar al acabar el instituto para casarse.

-Ahora entiendes porque odio tanto a Shelby? – sentencio Santana con la mirada aun el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular

- Ella la mato, no Rachel – intentando defender ya con pocas fuerzas

-Esa me quito todo lo bueno que tuve Brittany y Rachel, por su culpa ni siquiera podre estar con ella porque tengo que reparar todo el daño que su madre me hizo –aferrando sus ideales a la imagen que tenia de Shelby

- Nos quitó a Brittany y a Rachel – menciono con rencor en su voz y dejando de lado todo signo de bondad hacia los Berry

- Regresamos a América no a cursar nuestro último año, si no para acabar con esa familia ¿entendido Fabray?

- Entendido Lopez- recalco dejando de lado todo recuerdo relacionado con su ''mejor amiga''

Al día siguiente ambas llegaron al aeropuerto con una nueva expectativa de las máscaras que tendría que llevar y con muchas ganas de poder lograr su objetivo.

-Dejo Londres con una perdida, pero regresare con una victoria – fue el pensamiento de amabas al momento de que el avión se alejara de las calles inglesas.

A diferencia de su salida de Londres, Los Ángeles les había recibido en medio de una intensa lluvia, decidieron esperar al chofer sus padres les habían mandado para que les llevara directo al instituto. Al llegar no vieron a nadie en la entrada pensaron que quizás se debiera por lo temprano que aún era así que fueron hacia la cafetería para comer algo. La comida del avión realmente era un asco para ambas. Al momento de llegar se encontraron con una Kitty sacándole en cara el abandono de Santana hacia Rachel, Quinn solo sonrió para decirle: Que suertes tienes, ya tienes tu primera estrellita con tu hobbit.

**Fin del flashback**

Santana no pensaba que todo resultara sencillo para ella, antes de lo que planeaba Rachel cambiaria esa sonrisa que poseía por otra llena de tristeza.

Era consiente que todavía le movía un poco el piso, pero prefería matar todos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella con una rubia.


	3. Atando cabos

**Glee no me pertenece **

**Disculpen la demora , he tenido muchas cosas que hacer .**

**- Guest : Como siempre digo: nunca se sabe lo que puede sucedes, saludos.**

**-Bocatto : Las cosas tendrían que pasar solas , pero claro ahora todo gira entorno a las pezberry.**

**- Kurt : No sè que responderte al sufrimiento de ambas , pero que van estar en problemas es verdad. Amo las dos parejas. Es una difícil decisión.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo III : Atando cabos**

Era un viernes muy friolento, habían trascurrido tres semanas desde el comienzo del último año escolar para algunos .Todavía para ellos era difícil ingresar a sus aulas y encontrar aquellos asientos que ocupan sus amigos vacíos, entre todos habían acordado que los sitios tanto de Finn, Ryder, Artie y Brittany estarían desocupados hasta que ellos se graduaran.

Los profesores les decían: Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero sabían que estando todos juntos las cosas marcharían bien. Algunos incautos intentaron ocupar aquellos sitios como Elliott Gilbert; el nuevo alumno; quiso sentarse en el sitio de Finn para según él espiar a las porristas por la ventana. No pensó que Noah y compañía pasarían por ahí y lo sacarían a la fuerza del edificio de ciencias para botarlo en el tacho de basura mas cercano.

Noah solo le dijo: Hey súper estrella, esto no es tu estúpido pueblo así que recuerda las reglas que nosotros ponemos.

Definitivamente Elliott experimento los golpes de cada chico del grupo, bueno solo le faltó el de uno, Sam Evans.

Los chicos estaban preguntándose donde se encontraría su amigo, Blaine era el único que sabía de su situación. Su mejor amigo se encontraba en el pequeño invernadero con Mercedes llorando en sus brazos. En las vacaciones de verano Sam había sentido que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad entonces se dedicó solamente a reconquistar a la que consideraba a la única persona que podía llegar amar. Tras varios intentos de parte de él ,Mercedes acabo cediendo y en los últimos semanas de Junio regresaron , pero el problema no es ese si no que en la fiesta de despedida de vacaciones dada exclusivamente por los hermanos Anderson y Puckerman , tuvieron su primera vez sin protección dando la fatídica noticia que Mercedes Jones de 18 años, estaba embarazada.

-Sam, ¿puedes al menos disimular delante de los demás? – acuso Mercedes de la actitud de su enamorado enfrente de sus amigos

-No sé a que te refieres – dijo sintiéndose ofendido por ella

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Actúas como si fuéramos a tener a este bebe y eso aún no lo decido

-Dirás que aún no lo decimos – exclamo indagando – Mercedes, ¿puedes dejarme ser parte de esto? ¡Es mi hijo también!

- No lo compliques mas – dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su próxima clase, dejando a un Sam destrozado.

Las parejas deben de estar en las buenas y en las malas , muchas veces piensan que todos los problemas son solo para uno – leía en voz alta Rachel mientras esperaba a Santana que regresara para sorprenderla con un desayuno que tenía para ambas.

-Hey San , tu mamá ...oh –corto sus palabras cuando vio a Rachel ahí en vez de su prima- Hey Rach , pensé que estaría San – intentado disculparse por la entrada brusca que había tenido

- Esta bien. Solo vine a sorprender a Santana con jugo y sándwich, pero está conversando en el patio. ¿Deseas el otro jugo? – le pregunto a la chica que tenía enfrente: Lena Emily , mas conocida como Lena, una mujer bella por donde se le viera. Alta, morocha, con un cuerpo espectacular, había ingresado para graduarse con su prima como ella había dicho. Al comienzo a Santana le sorprendió y molesto al ver las miradas que le dedicaba a su amiga . Ambas habían comenzado un coqueteo que solo acabo con besos y roses entre ambas, pero como Quinn le había dicho: Aun no estoy lista para hablar de la letra A y comenzar algo con la letra R. A Lena le fastidio esto, aunque su llegada era por otras razones no quitaba que esa rubia estaba dándole vueltas a sus planes originales.

-Claro, ¿con quién conversa? – le pregunto para poder cambiar el ambiente que se había creado ahí, esperando que no preguntara por la madre de san.

-Con Quinn, supongo. Lo siento – recalco al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

-Da igual, tampoco es que me haya enamorado de ella. Solo fue una pequeña noche – Le contesto con sinceridad.

- Te creo Lena, varias hemos pasado por el huracán Fabray

-Incluida mi prima ¿no?

-Incluida ella

-¿No te parece raro que después de todo aun sigan siendo amigas? – esperando ver una reacción de Rachel mas fuerte

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Pues, ambas se enrollaron, su hermana de Quinn estuvo con ella y después de todo aún siguen juntas – explico intentando quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – exigió Rachel

-Amm… San me conto – dijo con simpleza

-Claro – murmuro Rachel a través de la ventana viendo a Santana riendo con Quinn

Ambas se quedaron en silencio esperando que llegara Santana a la habitación. Para Rachel la conversación con Lena la había sacado fuera de la realidad, si bien confiaba en su enamorada Lena tenía algo de razón es raro que todavía sigan siendo amigas.

-¿Qué haces tomando de mi jugo? –Pregunto mirando con reproche a su prima - ¿Por qué es mi jugo no? – esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a su enamorada

-Era tu jugo, pero has demorado mucho en entrar -

-Estaba hablando con Q

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta – exclamaron ambas a la vez dando un sorbo a sus jugos

-Solo conversábamos – bufando sabiendo por dónde iba la conversación

-Bueno...amm... yo me voy, gracias por el jugo, ehhh.. nos vemos al rato – saliendo de la situación incómoda en la que estaba

-Almorzamos- Sam dijo , dirigiéndose a su prima

-Está bien, almuerzo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su prima.

-Entonces, ¿no es raro que ambas sigan siendo amigas? – empezó a cuestionar Rachel al momento que Lena saliera.

-Tú también eres su amiga – recalco incomoda por la situación

-Yo no estuve en una relación con ella – se defendió la pequeña castaña

-Tuvieron relaciones sexuales – ante aquella confesión Rachel se quedó sorprendida. No le quiso decir a Santana nada de eso por vergüenza.

-San… no sé que decir- quedándose por primera vez sin palabras

- El curso pasado ambas cometidos muchos errores, pero eso no quita que ahora hagamos las cosas bien. Quizás cueste bastante, pero confía en mí, solo te pido eso .Además ten en cuenta que Quinn es amiga de la infancia de ambas y… bueno es lo único que me queda de Britt – dijo Santana, sacando después de tiempo el tema de Britt

-Es raro no verla, no solo lo digo por ustedes sino también por mí y los demás chicos, nos hacen demasiada falta. Las cosas no tuvieron que pasar así San , esa noche ella te cuido – acercándose hacia ella – Muchas veces me despierto en medio de la noche con pesadillas de eso , viéndote a ti manchada de sangre y no sabes cuánto dolor me invade – dijo con los ojos brillosos evitando soltar algunas lagrimas

-Rach – ante tal confesión se quedó sin palabras, no pensaba que alguien más pasara por lo que ella pasa a diario al momento de dormir. Para muchas personas quizás ese día ya estuviera superado, pero para Santana, Quinn y Rachel es algo muy difícil de pasar.

-¿No has notado a Mercedes y Sam raros? – le pregunto para cambiar el tema

- La verdad sí, ayer la vi vomitando temprano – respondió Santana, recordado la escena tenía un rostro demasiado fatal

-He imaginado que quizás, ya sabes- dijo haciendo gestos

-Este embaraza de boca de truca – intentado atar cabos sueltos con su enamorada

-Es lo más seguro , este fin de semana habrá que tener una reunión de emergencia con los demás para coordinar todo y obtener un buen plan para apoyarlos , lo más rápido posible –dejando que sus pensamientos volaran ante aquella posibilidad mientras observaba por la ventana a mercedes sentada bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida.

La muerte de una persona puede afectar de mil formas a los demás, quizás nunca nos demos cuenta de estos detalles, pero es como una bola de nieve crece de pocos, lento, pero cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya está demasiado grande.

No solo las chicas habían tenido esa clase de pesadillas diarias sino también Noah Puckerman, cada noche era la misma escena, ver a su amigo caer en sus brazos y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Había comenzado a tomar pastillas para poder parar las pesadillas, pero no tenían el efecto que esperaba. Harto de la situación decidió buscar algo más fuerte en internet, fue ahí cuando hayo una especie de droga que le ayudaría, la había comenzado a tomar obteniendo efectos buenos, pero al tener todavía ese recuerdo comenzó a consumir una mayor dosis para poder continuar con su vida normal, pero por ratos tenía cambios de humor muy fuertes de controlar aunque Sebastián se había dado cuenta de esto pensaba que solo era por la muerte de su mejor amigo , mas no solo él estaba pendiente del joven judío sino que también Lena había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo observando los cambios de conducta del judio y al seguirlo supo que se debía por unas pastillas que tenía dentro de su casillero .

Lena por fin hallo lo que necesitaba para dar un pequeño golpe.

El reloj marcaba cinco para las tres de la tarde, tiempo para que todos salieran de sus aulas y fueran directo a la cafetería para comer algo.

-Bueno les comunico que tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones – dijo a sus alumnas mientras tomaba sus pertenencias antes que la campana sonara.

-¿Qué?, pero recién ha comenzado el nuevo año escolar – se quejó Tina

- Lo sé, ya están buscando a un sustituto solo será por un tiempo

-Al menos podemos saber el motivo – exigió Rachel

-Seguramente intentara dejar embarazada a su novia, los embarazos están de moda por aquí- murmuro Kitty dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a Mercedes

-Tengo que ir a un congreso. Confórmense con eso – menciono evitando el comentario de su alumna - Bien, hagan sus tareas y tengan un buen fin de semana – pudo decir antes que la mayoría se levantara de sus asientos.

Cuando se retiró Tina, Sugar y Kitty empezaron a cotillear sobre lo sucedido, Mercedes les dijo que seguramente quería estar alejando tras haber perdido las nacionales. Tina sucumbo eso y Sugar solo finalizo el tema con la curiosidad de saber a quién traerían en su reemplazo.

Mucho más tarde la salida inesperada del se dio a conocer por todo el colegio dando rumores y comenzando apuestas sobre el nuevo profesor o profesora que traerían. El Director Figgins había tenido un día pesado al tener a más de alumna pidiendo que su profesor no se fuera. Pero como él sabia eso no se encontraba en sus manos. El lunes ingresaría la nueva sustituta del departamento de música, Shelby Corcoran.

* * *

**Entonces Lena aparecio y movera las fichas de las pezberry. Las preguntas son:**

**¿Que hara Lena con las pastillas de Noah?**

**¿Pasara algo entre Lena y Quinn?**

**¿Mercedes abortara?**

**Bueno la historia continua y vamos a ver a donde les llevan sus decisiones.**


	4. Los fantasmas del pasado

**Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hey , he estado demasiado ocupada como para actualizar , pero no pienso dejar esto a medias. Estamos a camino de llegar a punto genial.**

**Espero que disfruten del capitulo. **

**Ya no habrá mas demoras , cada semana habrá un nuevo capitulo o dos veces por semana , deprenda del tiempo.**

**Que tengan una buena semana, besos .**

**Kurt : Jajaja las preguntas siempre son buenas , disfruta del capitulo cx**

* * *

**Capitulo IV : Los fantasmas del pasado **

El embarazo de Mercedes se había convertido en el rumor más grande en la historia de McKinley, muchos habían comenzado a hacer apuestas.

Para evitar que esto llegara a oídos de sus amigos todos tuvieron que sobornar y golpear a más de uno para callarlos, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de control y necesitaban que ellos se confesaran de una vez para encontrar una solución a su problema.

Y en eso estaban.

Esperando que dijeran la verdad.

Pero no lo aceptaban.

-Chicos llevamos aquí una hora, ¿nos dirán la verdad? – se quejó Kurt ante lo que pensaba que era un sufrimiento largo.

-En realidad son dos horas – dijo Tina insatisfecha por la confianza que pensaba que les tenían – Hasta Noah se ha quedado dormido – dirigiendo su mirada hacia su joven amigo

-Se quedó hasta tarde estudiando conmigo- interferido inmediatamente Sebastián

-Ustedes fueron los que nos han traído hasta aquí – exclamo irritada Mercedes ante las quejas de sus amigos – Por mi parte no hay nada que decirles.

-Somos nosotros Mercedes, tus amigos de toda la vida, dinos que les sucede para apoyarlos- empezó a intentar de suavizar la situación Quinn

-No sucede nada Q , solo Rachel que hace ideas

Ante tal acusación Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco

-No hagas eso, sabes que es cierto. A quien más se le pudo ocurrir encerrarnos a todo en un aula para según tu mente drogada Sam y yo confesemos algo que no está sucediendo. No estoy embarazada – exclamo con tanta seguridad que hizo que más de uno de ahí dudaran de las suposiciones de la joven judía.

- Entonces, ¿porque cada mañana sales corriendo hacia los baños para vomitar?

-Tengo un estomago sensible

-Estas comiendo cada día más

-Siempre he sido gordita

- ¿Qué dices de esto? – dijo tirándole en su cara una prueba de embarazo

-¡ De.. de donde sacaste! – grito furiosa, intentado acercarse donde se encontraba Rachel. Sam la agarro fuerte para que evitara una desgracia.

**_Flashback_**

Después de la conversación que había tenido con su novia, sabía que pensar en un embarazo sería una posibilidad grande .Pero conociendo lo terca que era su amiga pensaba que no era fácil sacarle la verdad al menos que tuviera algo que le obligara a decirles todo aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

El único sitio donde podía hallar eso era un lugar repúgnate, pero era su única solución: El basurero.

Felizmente todavía estaban divididas las bolsas negras por habitaciones, no era muy difícil complicado, pero había acabado completamente sucia y machándose de varias cosas que prefirió evitar saber que eran.

Una prueba de embarazo, su último recurso.

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Eso no importa – dijo con miedo mirando los ojos llenos de ira de su amiga

-Amor tranquila, ellos solo quieren ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudarnos a que Sam? , a tener a un bebe que nadie quiere – alzo su voz para expresar lo que sus impulsos querían, pero no su corazón.

-Yo lo quiero Mercedes – dijo Sam, con los ojos visiblemente rojos.

-Yo aún no estoy segura – finalizo rompiendo en llanto ante la mirada triste de todos ahí

-No estás, todos te vamos apoyar – expreso Quinn

-No sé como lo tomaran mis padres, no sé si lo aceptaran o me dejaran a mi suerte

-Pues aquí tiene muchas casas y familias que estarían dispuestas a darte apoyo. No estás sola Mercedes, ese pequeño ser que llevas dentro no tiene la culpa. Además tendrá muchos tíos y tías que cuidaran de él o ella, jamás le faltara nada – dijo Tina ante la mirada sonriente de todos

-No quiero abusar de ustedes – expreso con miedo Mercedes sintiendo el abrazo cálido de Sam

-Sabes que no, la mayoría nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños. El año pasado perdimos a varios de nuestros amigos, la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad y ahora más que nunca es momento de estar unidos, somos una familia. Brittany jamás te hubiera perdonado que abortaras. ¿Recuerdas lo que decíamos de niñas? – acierta Santana mirando a todas con un pequeño brillo triste en los ojos

- Que no importara a que edad tuviéramos un hijo, que siempre velaríamos por él. Y que esperaba ser la madrina del primer sobrino que le daríamos- dijo Mercedes, como si se tratara de un monologo sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Ella, Finn, Artie y Ryder están aquí con nosotros . Hazlo por Britt. Hazlo por esos tíos que jamás conocerá, pero siempre lo cuidaran. Es tu decisión Mercedes- finalizo Santana, evitando soltar lágrimas y saliendo ante la sorpresa de todos corriendo del aula sin rumbo fijo.

-Sabes que ella no dejaría que hubieras pensado eso – expreso Quinn antes de salir atrás de su amiga.

Cuando Rachel iba a salir de ahí también, Sebastián agarro de su abrazo, haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. El tema de Brittany aún era un tema doloroso y mas para las Quinntana.

-¿Entonces que decides? – pregunto Rachel evitando pensamientos maliciosos sobre su novia y Quinn.

-Lo tendré – exclamo Mercedes, ante las miradas felices de su novio y de sus amigos – Y además ya sé quienes serán los padrinos – expreso con ilusión.

-Supongo que hablaras de mi ¿no? – exclamo con arrogancia Kurt ante la mirada de sus amigos

-No, Kurt. Había pensando en esto y estoy segura que Sam quiere que Blaine quiere que sea el padrino .Y yo quiero que la madrina sea Santana – finalizo mirando a su novio y obteniendo su aprobación en su mirada.

-Wau chicos, no sé que decir. Es un honor – dijo con felicidad Blaine acercándose hacia los futuros padres.

-Solo di que sí, eres mi mejor amigo. Y sé que has estado cuidándonos las espaldas. –exclamo Sam, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Has hecho una buena elección Mercedes, Brittany hubiera querido que si ella no era la elegida lo fuera Santana – señala Sebastián, ante el gesto de afirmación de todos.

Mientras todos ahí celebraban por el nuevo hijo de Samcedes y el primer sobrino del grupo. En una ala opuesta, se encontraba un gran árbol lleno de flores y pequeños animales correteando al alrededor. Después de sentir que ya no podía correr más Santana decidió quedarse ahí mientras una rubia contemplaba a su amiga y el paisaje que el colegio les daba, tratando de perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Hace tiempo que no te ponías así – empezó Quinn para romper el silencio que habían formado.

-Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella – expreso con amargura su amiga

-No es sano San , ella ...ella no hubiera querido esto

-Estoy confundida Quinn – le susurra Santana en medio la confusión que posee

-No quieres hacerle daño ¿no? – indica Quinn esperando que su amiga olvidara esa absurda idea.

Ella sabía que Rachel no tenía la culpa.

La culpa era de alguien más.

-No, pero cada día me pesa mucho levantarme y saber que su muerte quedara como una mas- responde ella luego de un rato en silencio.

-No es así San, no es culpa de Rachel si no...

-De Shelby, lo sé – interrumpe a su amiga para mencionar el nombre de la asesina

-Entonces no la culpes

-Es su hija, siempre será así. ¿Acaso a ti tu no quisiera ver sufrir a la hija de la mujer que mato a tu hermana? – exclama con ira en sus ojos

-Brittany no hubiera querido que hiciéramos eso – dijo intentado de convencerse mas a ella que a Santana

-¡Si no fuera por ellas Brittany seguiría viva!

-Entonces que esperas, ¡Actúa! – expreso harta de sentir las quejas de su amiga

- Por mas que lo pienso no lo comprendo, ella no estaba entre mis planes - responde con sinceridad

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunta con algo de miedo en su voz

- Hacer que todo el amor que me tiene se convierta en miedo y… odio – finaliza en medio de lágrimas, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga a llorar.

¿Desde cuándo no lloraba? Se preguntaba Santana. Realmente llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. La última vez había sido por Brittany, ahora lo hacía por Rachel.

¿Tanto valía esa pequeña judía para que llorara por ella?

Entre lágrimas ambas empezaron a tatarear aquella canción antigua, pero tan exacta para ellas.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

A los lejos podían imaginar a un grupo de tres niñas jugando por los alrededores. Estaban jugando a las escondidas. La mas pequeña contaba, mientras las otras buscaban donde esconderse. Tres pequeñas niñas que eran Brittany, Quinn y Santana. Las dos últimas podían ver aun sus pasos por ahí. La necesitaban, eso era verdad. Que tan incierto era el futuro, antes ellas eran aquellas niñas felices que corrían por todos sitios jugando y haciendo bromas , ahora ya no quedaba rastro de ello. El tiempo y las acciones de otras personas había consumido todo rastro de alegría en ellas.

Cuando sea grande seré actriz, decía la pequeña princesa.

Cuando sea grande seré bailarina, decía la amante de los patos.

Cuando sea grande seré cantante, decía la latina.

-No me dejes sola. Siempre vamos a estar juntas- recordaba Santana, aquellas promesas que había tenido con Britt.

-Por ella, Q. No lo hagamos ni por ti, ni por mí. Hagámoslo por ella – exclamo en voz alta, dirigiendo sus ojos a su amiga.

Quinn dudaba que responder, sabía que la diva no tenía ninguna responsabilidad en esto. Después de todo Rachel también había sido en algún momento un amor de niños para ella, fue alguien especial. Pero no podía perder a alguien mas, Maritza no le había dado una advertencia. Tendría que ayudar a Santana .Tendría que acabar con Rachel.

-Por ella. Por Brittany – dijo intentado sonar totalmente convencida.

Luego de aquellas palabras el celular de la latina estaba sonando dando el sonido de un mensaje recibido. Vio que era de Rachel, por un momento pensó en no mirarlo, pero recordando el tema de su amiga decidió verlo. Eran buenas noticias.

-Hey, mira – dijo dándole su celular para que leyera el mensaje.

-Así que lo has logrado – comento feliz ante la llegada del nuevo integrante.

-Los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de los demás – sentencio con ironía

**_En ese momento en otro lugar de la escuela _**

-Hola, mi nombre es Rachel y soy una adicta a Quinn – comenzó intentado mostrar seriedad – bien, salimos 'dos veces'. La primera vez éramos unas niñas y la segunda llore porque me di cuenta que nos utilizábamos para satisfacernos.

-Soy Lena y también soy una adicta a Quinn –le siguió la corriente con toda la seriedad que podía en ese momento.

-Hola Lena – dijo haciendo un gesto para que siguiera

-Estaba ilusionada con ella hasta que me enteré de su recorrido con mi prima. De todas formas tuvimos nuestro momento hasta que pensó que podía ocupar un lugar más en su lista.

- Tú ganas – dijo Rachel en medio de risas

-No, Santana gana-continuo -De todas formas, es raro. Con su pasado es raro que sigan siendo las mejores amigas, ¿sabes?

-Espera, ¿crees que enserio son tan unidas? – expreso con calma, pero con algo de nervios en la voz.

-No sé los secretos, las miradas cómplices, los chistes privados, el terminar las frases de la otra. Vamos, dímelo tú – lo dijo lo mas serena que podía para no levantar sospechas.

Esas palabras habían creado un huracán en la mente de Rachel.

Lena tenía razón.

Ellas nunca se despegan.

¿Acaso harán lo mismo que yo hacía con Quinn?

El ladrón piensa que todos son de su misma condición – pensó Lena, con una sonrisa al ver las muecas que hacia Rachel ante sus pensamientos.

En ese momento en otro lugar de la escuela

-Entonces eso haremos – índico Quinn con un poco de miedo en la voz

-Sí – afirmo Santana

- ¿Que hago si empieza a reclamarme?

- Nada, jugaremos con su mente. Esto será como un juego de ajedrez.

- ¿Quién será la reina? – pregunto con sarcasmo

-Yo – dijo soltando un poco de egocentrismo en su tono.

-Entonces ¿ella es el rey? –soltando un pequeño bufido

-Supongo

- Es realmente patético – bufo

- Lo sé, pero necesitamos pensar desde ahora cada movimiento que hagamos. Sea como sea es una Berry – dijo fastidiada de solo mencionar aquel apellido

- Mejor dime que no quieres errores

- Bueno, no quiero equivocaciones.

-¿Comenzamos? – dijo lanzándole una mirada llena de deseo a Santana

Ante una repuesta Santana fue acercándose poco a poco donde su amiga, no habría sentimientos, no habría falsas ilusiones. Ambas estaban seguro de eso, por un lado estaba el debate de los sentimientos de la latina hacia la judía y por otro el reciente gusto que había nacido de la rubia hacia Lena.

No, esta vez no se confundirían.

No amor.

No ilusión.

Solo deseo para hacer más dulce su venganza.

Tenían decidido que la mejor forma de hacerle daño era jugando con ella y que mejor forma de lograrlo que humillándola.

Mientras en una habitación una judía imaginaba entre lágrimas que su amor podía dañarla, en un sitio más alejado de ahí se encontraban dos amigas dejándose llevar por su dolor, quizás sacando provecho.

El pensamiento más tonto que tenemos los humanos es que podemos afirmar que algo no va a suceder, cuando en realidad muchas veces todo puede pasar.

Cuidado con tus acciones, nunca sabes que puede traer.

**_En otro lugar en la ciudad_**

-Alexander – grito con asombro y felicidad una mujer.

- Irina, he vuelto – dijo aquel hombre, abrazando con efusividad a su amiga. Ambos tenían muchos ojos encima.

Las personas de aquel restaurante habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían para dedicarle su tiempo a aquella simpática pareja; como ellos pensaban; pero no.

Después de todo Alexander Berry era un fantasma para varios en aquella ciudad.

Después de todo Alexander Berry era un muerto que no tenía que resucitar.

No ahora.

-¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Irina, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

- En muchos lugares, pero he regresado para quedarme. Tengo asuntos pendientes.

-¿Vas a buscarlas?

- No, yo solo te tenía a ti esperándome - expreso con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

-Alex, es tu mujer y tu hi… - quiso decirle para saber si había cambiado de idea

- Ella no es mi hija, yo no tengo hija – interrumpió a su amiga antes que terminara, quizás dando la mayor explicación en años de su alejamiento.

Los fantasmas no regresan, ni los muertos reviven.


End file.
